story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlene (SoW game)
Charlene (シャーリーン Shārīn) is a bachelor in Story of World (video game). Charlene sees herself as an easy-going girl who is good at cooking. She is very laid-back and doesn't take much seriously. She lives at the clinic with her parents Robert and Matilda, although you won't see her helping them out with any of the chores. Charlene is proudly unemployed and spends most of her time wandering the valley. She has a crush on Toby, who will be your rival for her affection. If Toby and Charlene get married, Charlene will live with him at the his loft house. Before she is married, Charlene lives at Pink Diamond Clinic with her parents at Town Plaza. She works part-time at the Angelic Berry Patisserie. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at Macaron Ranch taking a look at the animals. On rainy days, she goes to her destination. After the player marries Charlene, she will move into the player's home. Charlene will continue to visit her family at the clinic. On Mondays, she spends her afternoon visiting the Beach. After Charlene marries Toby, she moves into Toby's Loft. She will still go to the clinic to see her family like before. She spends nice days on Mondays strolling through Food Tower Area. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Charlene stays inside if the weather is rainy. 'Gift Preferences' Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Charlene's name tag on dialogue box is at black or further. Charlene will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Charlene will be pleased, and the player takes a Strawberry Milkshake. However, if Charlene's gift is rejected, she becomes upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Charlene's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured Purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Charlene is tired of cooking and wants to drink something. As the player enters her room, she asks the player to bring her a Tea. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Charlene's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured Blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event A confession will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Charlene on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Charlene likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Charlene, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result in decreasing relationship status with Charlene. It takes a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Charlene's name tag on her dialogue box is coloured yellow or further *You have seen her Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Charlene to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, Charlene will come to the player's house asking if he could go on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. If Charlene's request is rejected, the player will lose 5000 XP. She will be very sad the next time the protagonist talks to her, and remind that he forgot something important. After the player has seen all 4 of Charlene's love events and proposal, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or can enter it themselves. The chosen new name canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Charlene will act relaxed, soft-spoken, and sweet. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blond hair, cyan eyes, and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green, whilst the girl's clothing is colored orange. The player will get the same result if one marries other Germanic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Angelic Berry Patisserie *13:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Charlene lets Toby tastes her cake. ---- Purple Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married Find a "Rival in Courtship" of own gender and talk to him/her, who wants to take his/her significant other on a date. If the player accepts, Charlene will ask Toby to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Charlene will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Charlene will come inside and ask about her relationship with Toby. Encouraging Charlene will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Toby herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Toby will come to your house asking about Charlene. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Charlene appears in house but want Toby to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Delight Apartment *13:00 to 16:00 *Not on Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Toby (Boy Player)/Charlene (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Toby and Charlene will be sitting together eating their lunch. One year after triggering the yellow rival event, Toby and Charlene will have their wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Toby and Charlene's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). Once the event is over, you will be return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed afterwards. After Toby and Charlene got married, they will eventually have a daughter named Tammy. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes